Gaming With A Demon
by Death's Prophet
Summary: I was never a very big fan of tutorials. But I definitely shouldn't have skipped this one. Wait why's my gender weird. Whats a Stalker? Isn't Silver Dust useless? And how is Rubes a demon?


**AN:**

 **{command}**

 **[Game]**

 **Hp= END X STR X 100**

 **Ap= WIS X Hp**

 **Mp= INT X Ap**

 **Speed= AGI X END**

 **1, 2, 3, ,4 ,5 ,6, 7, 8, 9, 10= 0**

 **11, 12= 1 17, 18= 4**

 **13, 14= 2 19, 20= 5**

 **15, 16= 3 += 10 (Requires Level 10)**

 **++= 20 (Requires Level 20)**

* * *

[Hello! Welcome to the game!]

What.

[This may seem crazy but you're not dreaming.]

But there's a- Nevermind just get on with it.

[Would you like a tutuorial?]

{Yes}

[Tutorial started!]

[Please select an entry.]

[Stats]

[Inventory]

[Commands]

{Cancel}! It'll be much more fun to figure it out myself actually.

[Ok!]

[Bear in mind you can't]-

Just get on with it.

[Please wake up to continue]

Ok.

* * *

Ten year old Arc awoke from his slumber as the morning rays hit his face. Thinking back to his dream, he wondered it were true or not.

{Stats}

PING!

suddenly a screen popped into existence above him.

* * *

Title: Master of None

Name:Jaune Arc

Race: Faunas

Sub-Race Stalker

Age; 10

Gender: #$%& ($£#¬

Class(es); Not decided

Hp: 100/100

Ap: 0000/2000 (Locked)

Mp: 6000/6000 (Locked)

Ability scores:

STR: 9= 0

PER: 16= 3

END: 12= 1

DEX: 15= 3

AGI: 14= 2

WIS: 13= 2

INT: 12= 1 (Title bonus: +2)

CHA: 6= 0

LUK; 19= 5

Speed: 2 MPH

You have 5 ability points.

Non skill Abilities:

Can spot Silver Dust Demons.

Can use Silver Dust.

Traits:

Arc line= X 10 for Ap.

Unwieldy with a sword and sheild= Cannot use a sword for the life of you (-50 DMG).

Stealthy= Adept at sneaking (5 levels of sneak).

(TEMP)Master of None: Able to learn skills quicker than most.

Skills:

You have 10 skill points.

Gamer; (MAXED) Think like a gamer, keep calm like a gamer. Live like a video game character.

Chores; (19/50) Do things that are considered chores.

Observe; (04/50) Look at and make observations on things (Bonus 3 levels because of PER).

Archery; (06/50) Use a bow (6+ DMG with bow).

Weapon Forging; (08/50) Forge a weapon.

small blade fighting: (04/50) fight with a small bladed weapon.

Ranged (small): (06/50) Fire small weapons with accuracy.

Chain scythe fighting: (08/50)

* * *

Jaune, Ignoring his Title and Sub-Race (as bad-ass as a Stalker sounded, He thought he was just a Jaguar faunas), looked at this screen before clicking on Class, deciding to deal with the gender box later. He was quickly presented with another screen this time depicting different classes

* * *

Classes displayed are the ones available to you.

You have 5 class points.

Rogue.

Gunslinger.

* * *

{System reference: Paladin} Jaune asked hoping that he could be close to getting his favoured class.

[Paladin is unavailable at this time. Please check back when you reach a higher level!]

"Dammit!" the blond yelled in disappointment before returning to the class screen "Guess I'll go with a Rogue..."

{Select Rogue.}

[Rogue selected.]

[How many class points do you wish to place?]

{Five.}

[Five class points allocated to Rogue.]

[Rogue starting equipment received.]

Jaune then thought carefully about where to assign points and organised his character sheet which took him a good ten minutes.

Jaune's screen now read this.

* * *

Title: Master of None

Name: Jaune Arc

Race: faunas

Sub-Race: Stalker

Age: 10

Gender: *%*&$("&$

Class(es): Rogue(Lvl: 5)

Hp: 100/100

Ap: 0000/2000 (Locked)

Mp: 0000/8000 (Locked)

Ability scores:

STR: 9= 0

PER: 17= 4

END: 12= 1

DEX: 16= 3

AGI: 15= 3

WIS: 13= 2

INT: 14= 2 (Title bonus; +2)

CHA: 6= 0

LUK: 19= 5

Speed: 3 MPH

You have 0 Ability points.

Non skill abilities:(Open)

Traits: (Open)

Skills:

You have 0 skill points.

(Useful)

(Useless)

(Backburner)

* * *

[QUEST MADE: Survive last day of school!]

[Rewards;]

[Two player mode.]

[Finished weapon.]

[Failure:]

[All rewards gone.]

{Accept.}

Jaune smiled to himself and closed the window. Before his mother's voice caused him to panic.

"JAUNE YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE BUS AGAIN!" the boy hastily grabbed his bag and slipped into his school clothes. His favourite orange and black hoodie, fingerless gloves, blue jeans and combat boots (they lasted longer than normal shoes).

"WHY ON THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!" he screeched as he bolted to the door.

Running out the house, he quickly grabbed onto the door frame of the bus as it began to move along the street. Dangerous, yes, but the bus driver was a turd so it didn't matter.

He walked down the Isle and sat at the bag next to his long time friend Ruby. The poor red and black wolf girl was as down trodden as ever. Jaune knew little of her past but knew she was orphaned because of an abusive biological family, they claimed it wasn't her faunas heritage, and that no one seemed to want her.

He tried to get his mum to adopt her but the woman always rejected the idea. Saying something about 'shipping it like Fed-ex.'

"Hey Rubes." Jaune sighed as he sat next down next to her.

PING!

[Silver Dust Demon in the vicinity!]

Jaune's eyes widened at that before he had to focus on what Ruby was saying.

"-nd he said that It'll happen eventually but let's be honest no one, except for you, seems to enjoy my presence!" Jaune nodded as the girl continued her frustrated rant. Not long into the rant Ruby, who had done this many times before, fainted from lack of breathing. Jaune knew she was fine so he began to mess around in the game's menu.

{Menu}

* * *

Audio

HUD

Commands

Compedium

Map

Objectives

* * *

Jaune thought about it and decided it would be cool to mess with his vision.

{HUD}

* * *

HUD:

Enemy tracker; off.

Compass: off,

Status bars: off.

Objective tracker: off.

Ammo tracker; off.

* * *

Jaune, liking the idea of it all switched everything on. suddenly his vision was flooded with information. At the bottom right were three bars. One red (Hp), one blue (Ap) and one yellow (Mp). Above those was a box that said 'No ammunition equipped' The next addition was a compass at the top middle on it was a single orange dot. Looking out the window he saw nothing.

PING!

That was until a notification came up.

[Silver Dust Demon Found! Ruby Rose!]

Jaune's heart skipped a beat. He didn't even register when the bus driver shouted at him to get off.

"Jaune?" Ruby looked at him with her concerned _silver_ eyes, "You all good buddy?"

Jaune shook his head before grabbing Ruby's (Missing the blush.) "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

receiving a nod he pulled her under their favourite spot, a shady red maple tree.

"What do you know about Silver Dust?" he questioned seriously.

"Uhh... I know it's useless?" Ruby answered in a way that told her she didn't get what he was asking.

"Come with me to the dust shop after school." he spoke leaving no room for argument.

"Alright but if you're planning on using Dust you'll need aura." suddenly Ruby placed her palm on Jaune's forehead. Jaune felt a rush of energy before he had to catch Ruby.

"That is mildly exhausting." she spoke tiredly.

"Come on let's get you to form." Jaune chuckled.

* * *

(JAUNE POV)

Last period I was in weapon maintenance and building with Ruby. The teacher was a dick but he taught us well and now I was holding my first version of Path Cutter. The weapon was basic in design. Compact bow that could collapse Into a ballistic chain scythe, Ruby insisted we be 'Scythe Buddies', and the ends broke off into two silent twin fire dust pistols that each could transform into daggers. The paint job consisted of a lot of black and a small amount of orange.

Ruby on the other hand, who completed the course work with ease earning an A++, made three weapons. Crescent Rose, in her words exactly, a mere ten foot high impact fifty calibre anti-material snyther (Sniper scythe). The others were for close quarters combat. It was a pair of finger-less gloves that Ruby could turn into two lever action pistols, each based after the Chiappa 1892 'Mare's leg'. She swung the damn things around on their levers like she was holding two scythes and when she actually started to aim properly it scares me how precise her shots are.

she called the white glove Life and the black one Death.

It felt kind of poetic really.

The bell rang and a familiar noise made itself known to me and I already knew who my second player was.

When I left the classroom Ruby was waiting for him and grabbed my hand before activating her semblance. Oh I forgot to mention, Ruby is the reason I wear Thruxton racing goggles.

The crowd split apart, already used to the sound of rapid footsteps, allowing Ruby to speed through the halls, out the door and down the street to her preferred Dust shop, Dust Till Dawn.

Ruby skidded to a halt in front of the shop and let me land. I thanked her before walking into the shop. "Two Silver Dust crystals please." I asked the old guy at the till.

He nodded and retrieved the requested items from their place in the 'Dust bin'. Wow. Just wow. I gave him the required Lien and walked to the back of the store where ruby was reading some weapons magazine, she really lives up to her nickname Gunny-Mgee.

"How's the magazine Gunny?" I asked with a smirk, passing her one of the Dust crystals.

"Jaune why'd you have to call me that!?" she wailed, the magazine tucked onto the shelf and the silver dust crystal in her white hoodie's pocket.

"You two, hands where I can see em." some dude in black said, pointing a sword at Ruby.

Ruby, ever so hilariously, said, "Are you robbing us?"

The man, probably having a rough day, looked at Ruby with a peeved expression before shouting, "YES!"

"Ok!" before I knew it Ruby's right hand has holding Life and the thug had flown through the window. another two thugs ran around the corner and Ruby swung Life around, reloading it, and fired again. This time a gravity round sent the two to the floor before Ruby fired Death, sealing them in rock.

I myself pulled out Path Cutter, in dagger form, and ran to the the front of the store where Roman Torchwick was standing with a briefcase at the door.

"Farewell Blondie!" he said tipping his stupid fucking bowler hat before legging it to a ladder. Me being, a bad-ass, decided to shoot the briefcase he held In the same hand as his cane, knocking both items from his grasp. Unfortunately nobody told me Roman Torchwick didn't have Aura and the dude fell four stories. A sickening CRUNCH could be heard as Roman landed.

"Ruby we gotta run." I said grabbing her hand.

"What? Wh-" Her sentence cut short when she saw the dormant form of Roman.

* * *

When we reached my street I ducked down an alley when I saw police cars outside my house. "Jaune there's a- A fire engine outside your house.

The words hit me hard I exit the alley way and ran down to my childhood home to see my house in cinders and pair of detective's chatting away.

"Yep definitely another one of those Arson attacks. The bodies all had that damn chess piece carved into the forehe..." Ruby quickly grabbed me befroe anyone could notice my presence. before she dragged me into an abandoned flat with her semblance.

She opened the door to a small living room that was sparsely furnished. I recognised it as Ruby's 'Get away from the orphanage' spot that she told me about awhile ago.

"Get some rest and we'll talk in the morning." she spoke comfortingly as she handed me a pillow and a blanket.

Without a word I spread out on the couch and turned in for a night dreamless of sleep.

* * *

[Hello player!]

Go away.

[You need to assign your second player.]

Ruby.

[Are you sure?]

She's all I have left.

[Alright then!]


End file.
